Shakuzen_________!
by drowning.butterfly
Summary: A continuation to my other fic 'Guardian Angel'. Don't let that discourage you from reading it though. Please R&R!
1. Shakuzen!

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Angel Sanctuary characters ( although, Mika-chan should  
be mine! ) all rights reserved to Kaori Yuki and whoever else helped.  
  
Author's Note : " Hopefully all of you liked my last fanfiction, this one is based on exactly the same  
thing. Same characters and all. I only got 2 reviews for that fic, humor me this time and add  
a little more ok? Thanks, enjoy. "  
  
Warning! If you haven't read the fiction 'Guardian Angel' I suggest you do before you read this.  
Also there is some swearing in this fic, hope that doesn't bother you.........because if it does.........  
shit.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
Shakuzen Chapter 1 ---  
_______________________________  
It was 5:30a.m. but Michael hadn't slept yet. Slowly he rolled over on his back and stared at the  
ceiling.  
"Shugotenshi....." Her voice came to his head all too quickly but he managed to keep his composure.  
Squeezing his eyes harder he lifted a hand to his forehead and let it hang there.  
"Is that really the way you think of me?"  
"You can be my......My Guardian Angel."  
"What is your sudden interest in me? Why don't you go away? Haven't you heard? I use withcraft!  
I'll kill you if you stay by me too long!"  
"My Shugotenshi sends me to hell."  
His head suddenly felt warmer and he pushed some of the sheets off of his body.  
"Don't kill her......yet." Lucifer's voice smacked him back into his reality. Ever since Tsuraiku had been  
summoned to hell again he had been feeling a bit irritated. Raphael didn't seem to be as gloomy  
as he was, but Michael tried not to pay much notice of it.   
"Im not her Guardian Angel." he thought and pushed his hand back under his sheets before  
changing his position.  
"She won't come back." he thought again.  
"She's doomed." Michael let his imagination swirl him in an unwanted remembrance.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"My Guardian Angel." Mitsukai slowly let out her last breathe and her body went limp once more.  
"Mi---Mit.....su...." Michael cringed as he couldn't form the words around the lump in his throat.  
He could hear his brother laughing in the background when a sharp pain hit the back of his neck.  
Limply he held made sure to keep hold of Mitsukai's body as his own flew on her other side. He   
could see more blood pouring from his wound as he landed and let out a sharp cry.  
"You must have failed your mission ne?" Lucifer let out a soft grunt when something softly hit  
Michael's left leg. Poorly he turned his head over to see Raphael with on eye open smiling like an  
idiot with a hand over the back of his neck.  
"We didn't fail. She's going back to her Guardian Angel. Her real Guardian Angel."   
Michael's eyes widened at his last words.   
"No.....no.....I was her G--....uard-dian angel." He squinted his eyes and bit his lip. Raphael gave  
a small chuckle and stopped when Lucifer hit him. He looked down at Michael with a look  
of fake anguish on his face. Before he could take a swing a stong light engulfed him and he  
closed his eyes,  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mika-chan!" Michael screamed as Raphael pushed him off the bed and he started a laughing fit.  
"Dammit Raphael!" Michael recovered quickly and sent a punch to Raphael but he easily dodged  
it and held his hands on his stomach.  
"Hahaa. Ok, sorry Mika-chan. Wake up call." Raphael chuckled a little more before Michael grunted  
and he quickly stopped.  
"Oh, bad dream?" Raphael asked with a dumb look on his face and Michael nodded.  
"Sorry." Michael waved a hand at him and sat down on a nearby chair, rubbing his temples hard.  
For a while they both sat there in an uncomfortable silence.  
"It's ok." Michael finaly said standing up and walking out of the room.  
____________________________  
Author's Note: " Well. That was the end of Chapter 1 (apparently). Hope you liked it (really liked it)  
and please give me some reviews (tons). I wil try to get the other chapters up soon (not likely)  
but until then, please humor me (and don't suck really hairy rabbit balls eithe, I'm trying!)." 


	2. Shakuzen

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Angel Sanctuary characters ( although, Mika-chan should  
be mine! ) all rights reserved to Kaori Yuki and whoever else helped.  
  
Author's Note : " Hopefully all of you liked my last fanfiction, this one is based on exactly the same  
thing. Same characters and all. I only got 2 reviews for that fic, humor me this time and add  
a little more ok? Thanks, enjoy. "  
  
Warning! If you haven't read the fiction 'Guardian Angel' I suggest you do before you read this.  
Also there is some swearing in this fic, hope that doesn't bother you.........because if it does.........  
shit.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
Shakuzen Chapter 2 ---  
_______________________________  
"Tsuiraku, come here." Lucifer called out. She appeared quickly and got down on her knees infront of him,   
laying her head down on the marble floor.  
Lucifer stared at her for a while and then smiled.  
"Come closer," he added. Tsuiraku hesitated for a moment before slowly standing up and walking over  
to him.  
He reached his hand out and touched her face. She squinted but then closed her eyes and fell down.  
"Tsuiraku---" Lucifer was cut off by the sound of Tsuiraku's scream.   
"Please leave now."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
"What a bitch!" Announced Jiro wrapping a piece a cloth around his knuckles.  
"I soon as I find her I'm going to kill her, just like she did to Futoji."   
"Jiro!" someone knocked on the door and stepped in. It was Akiko probably just asking for him to go for  
ice cream.  
"Konnichiwa Jiro!" She smiled brightly and held up two fingers to her eyes in a normal 'peace' sign but dropped  
her smile when she saw what he was doing.  
"Jiro-kun. Please don't tell me that you are going to hurt someone else. You are already on probabtion!"  
Jiro acted as though he didn't hear her but Akiko payed no attention to his scowls and put her hands on his  
to make him stop wrapping.  
"Who is it joujin?" He looked up at her and put his unwrapped hand on her cheek.  
"Mitsukai." He announced and smiled.  
"Jiro! Futoji died months ago!" Akiko threw her arms in the air to emphasize her anger.  
"Akiko you know I can't let this go! That witch killed my best friend!"  
"Futoji was my friend too but you can't kill Mitsukai! How are you going to tell your mother that you're going to  
jail?" Jiro sat up from his chair and wrapped his arms around her shoulders giving her a kiss on her cheek.  
"Please don't be angry my joujin." Akiko crossed her arms and put her nose in the air.  
Jiro smiled and tilted her chin towards his face. Akiko tried not to laugh but she did anyway.  
"Alright. I won't be angry but no killing." Jiro smiled and kissed her.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Tsuraiku!" She was shaking on the ground, her hands covering her ears in hysteria and her voice was rising and  
falling.  
"Yayoi..no-... sora-... wa (As far I can see across)!"   
"Quiet!" yelled Lucifer and clenched his fists.  
"Kasumi ka kumo ka nioi zo izuru (the fragrance is carried like the mist or the clouds)!" Tsuraiku was violently rocking  
back and forth now.  
"Be Quiet!" Lucifer got out from his chair and picked her up by the shoulders from where she was lying down. She  
let her arms go limp and fall to her sides. Cautiously she closed her eyes and let a tear fall down her face.  
"Asahi ni nio-u (the morning sun)."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
".....................asahi....ni....nio-u........"  
Michael clenched and unclenched his fists staring at it like he was still dreaming.  
"Hana zakari (They are in full bloom)" he said and closed his eyes. Did he even know what the hell he was talking  
about? What were in full bloom anyway?  
"Hey Mika-chan!" yelled Raphael swinging the door open and sitting down in an empty chair next to him.  
"Don't call me that," Michael said sitting up.  
"Do you think that you'd like to go down to Earth again?" Michael's eyes widened.  
"What are you talking about?" he said. Raphael narrowed his eyes and repeated himself.  
"Do you want to go to Earth again?"  
"Could we just go down for no reason?"  
"Well if we do go down it won't be for no reason."  
"Oh so it's another mission?" Michael said and grunted getting up to change into more suitable clothes for Earth.  
"It's about Mitsukai." Raphael said and Michael stopped what he was doing.  
"Or Tsuraiku, whatever you want to call her." Raphael got up from his chair and let leaned on the doorframe.  
"Don't get your panties in a twist though, there's a slight chance you're going to see her," Michael went back on   
to what he was doing and pulled his shirt over his head.  
"Then what are we doing?" he asked.  
"Well you can still protect her. Tsuraiku has some trouble in hell. It's like she's being possessed by something  
non-demonic but no one knows what it is." Raphael crossed his arms as he progressed.  
"One of Futoji's or Kinshi's I guess friends is out for revenge on Earth. We just have to make sure that he doesn't do  
anything to Tsuraiku."   
Michael turned around with a puzzled look on his face.  
"Wait a minute, how can someone on Earth kill Tsuraiku in hell?"  
"Well he's going to die. Him and his girlfriend. When they die they are going to be sent to true Hell to face Lucifer  
and Tsuraiku. I think something about Kinshi."  
"If they go to hell then how are we going to protect her?" Michael asked and sat down to lace up his boots.  
"true Hell is connected to Earth. If we try we can get into it as long as we don't go to far in hell."  
"Are they going to be that close to the Earth, like towards Gehenna?"  
"Yeah and they're gonna have a ceremony too." Raphael said.  
"Candles and everything." Michael got up and grabbed his sword.  
"Ceremony for what?" he asked.  
"Cherry Blossoms."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"waaaAAAHHH!" yelled a very drunk Akiko.  
"Yokeeeeeeeeettzzzzz!" Also a very high Akiko. Jiro (who was equally drugged up) stood up and held his hands out.  
"Ok. I was thinking, if Mitsukai dies then, I'm free. Futoji's free."  
"Freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" said Akiko followed by a chorus of giggles and laughter.  
Before Jiro could say anything else Akiko fell back into Jiro's dresser and knocked over a couple of things. That made her  
laugh even louder.  
.....c.c.d.c.c.d...there was some chords playing but Jiro couldn't find out where.  
He looked around and found where it was coming from. There was a music box that had fallen open when Akiko hit the  
dresser. He had gotten that music box from his dad on his death bed.  
It was definately playing but he couldn't figure out the tune then the words started to come to him...  
-Noyama mo Sato mo  
Miwatasu kagiri  
Kasumi ka Kumo ka  
Asahi ni nio-u-  
(As far as I can see across   
the hills and valleys  
Like the mist or the clouds  
The fragrance is carried in to  
The morning sun)-  
His mom sang that song the day his father had died.  
Akiko stood up and grabbed the bottle of beer Jiro had in his hand.  
"Joujin....kiss me," Jiro snapped out of his trance when she spoke. He smiled and kissed her but then stopped  
and stood up.  
"Do you wanna go for a ride?" he asked.  
"Where joujin?" Akiko asked and Jiro grabbed her before she could fall down.  
"I have to go to my mothers."  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Note: "Wee. I said I was going to make long chapters. Well it might only seem long while you're writing it but  
you get the point. Please REview!" 


End file.
